


Legends never die

by AllMightisawesome1234567890



Category: My Hero Academia, percy jackson - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Contains mpreg and OC children, Multi, Possible non creative title, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMightisawesome1234567890/pseuds/AllMightisawesome1234567890
Kudos: 1





	1. Eraserhead gets freaked out

This could not be happening. Not now. This had to be some kind of sick joke. Or a messed up dream. He couldn’t be pregnant. Not now. Not when he was a teacher. Not that any time was ideal but now especially wasn’t. Not when All Might had been mostly drained of his power. And especially not on the anniversary of his younger sister’s death. It was too soon. Much too soon. Hoshi had only been 20 when she died. She barely got to be a hero at all and with how Omegas were usually treated well it was a surprise that she got that far. Probably the only reason at this point that he was allowed to be a hero was that people still didn’t know he was an Omega. If they never knew then he was safe. Or as safe as you can get in this crazy world. His husband knew he was an Omega but didn’t care. Hizashi Yamada otherwise known as Present Mic was probably one of the loudest people that he knew. And certainly the loudest Alpha. He knew that Hizashi would be thrilled that he was pregnant. Just like he was the other times. Three other times although only two of those went well. Also he missed Shirakumo. Missed his smile and eyes and clouds. A part of Shirakumo still lived with him but that was different. Shouta Aizawa or more commonly known as Eraserhead had only loved two alphas in his entire life. One was Oboro Shirakumo and the other was Hizashi Yamada. Oboro could make anyone laugh. And his smile was infectious. Just like his son’s was. It was the kind of smile that lit up a room and chased away all the darkness. And despite the fact that Shouta was not really good with people or emotions that smile made him feel safe and loved. It was like being wrapped in a cloud of pure joy.


	2. Telling Hizashi

Okay now that he was officially a nervous wreck it was time to tell Hizashi the good news. The big question at the moment was where Hizashi was though. It was a Sunday after all and some Sundays he was a radio announcer. With a quirk like his that wasn’t very surprising though. It was a great quirk. Not that Erasure wasn’t good but it was a different kind of good. His son Daichi had Erasure and hair the same color as Oboro’s hair but Shouta’s eyes.


	3. Operation calm down Shouta Aizawa

Hizashi knew Shouta was going to freak out. Even if it was for a happy reason. He’d freaked out after finding out about his first son and for all three of his daughters. One had unfortunately not made it though and even without Shouta speaking about it Hizashi could tell just how upset his mate was. And he was upset to of course but it was a different kind of upset than Shouta was. Shouta had broken or maybe more accurately shattered. Shattered like so many shards of glass.


	4. The Guardians

Legally they are considered just legends but sometimes legends are true. A long time ago before there were quirks there were Guardians. Most if not all children know their names. There’s Nicholas St. North or North. Most children know him as Santa Claus though. There’s Toothiana. She’s more commonly known as the Tooth Fairy. There’s Jack Frost. He makes snowy days super fun. And The Sandman. He’s also known as Sandy. And E. Aster Bunnymund. Most people just call him the Easter Bunny though. And there’s various spirits that sometimes help them as well as some other Guardians. They still to this day protect the the children of the world from The Bogeyman. Also known as Pitch Black.


End file.
